


Toothless' Transformation

by Wantros



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cows, F/M, Female Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Species Swap, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wantros/pseuds/Wantros
Summary: Toothless has been acting strange lately, so strange that Hiccup and his friends fear he might be having a rare sickness. But the way to cure it may be worse than the "disease" itself... And there might not be any coming back for the last nightfury on Earth.
Kudos: 6





	1. Toothless' sickness

**Toothless' Transformation**

In the clear blue sky of the northern seas, the sun raised again. On a big rock taller than the waters, the village of Berk has woken up. Truly a beautiful sight to witness, a place of harmony and comradery crossing the bounds of species, a place were secular enemies, vikings and dragons, learnt to live in peace and support each others in times of need. A peace that has been brought by the enlightening friendship that the son of the chief in person built, against all traditions, with the last of the most fearsome draconic race : the unbreakable bond between Hiccup the human and Toothless the nightfury. Hiccup has succeeded to his father, and both dragons and two-legged were now looking up at the duo for guidance and inspiration.

Yet today, while everyone were going to their occupations in the village, those two were the ones missing. The vikings didn't need the young man to tell them what to do, but his friends still were worried about him. For the past week... something has been off with him and his beloved dragon. Pausing her duties for the day, Astrid, best (human) friend of Hiccup, decided to go check on him. The blonde warrior walked up the hill on which the Haddock family house has been built. Before knocking on the wooden door she peeked at the side of the mansion and spotted the black dragon of her friend asleep, curled up on the grass. It was already weird to see him sleeping alone outside of his rider's house, when the two used to spend the night together, warming each other up. But what really threw her off was the fact that the young nightfury was... strapped ! Restraints around his mouth to keep it shut, a collar attached with a leash to a pillar in the ground, even his wings were tied together by thongs of leather ! She frowned and knocked on the door. For hiccup to get to such extremes, something bad must be happening.

She still waited for several minutes before the chief of Berk opened the door with one hand, the other rubbing his eye. His hair were even more a mess than usual, and his face was silently screaming tiredness. He mumbled under his breath as he laid his half open eyes on Astrid before weakly smiling at her.

« Oh, hey Astrid... how are you doing ? » He greeted her with a yawn, and she crossed her arms on her chest looking at him the way she knew to do, with that stern gaze of her.

« You know that everyone's already up and running at this hour ? Except their chief of course. » He only answered with a grumble, and she didn't let him the time to formulate a more decent sentence. « What's wrong ? Why is Toothless sleeping all by himself alone ? And by Odin's sake, why is he strapped like that ? »

Hiccup immediately raised his hand to her face and covered her mouth, a finger on his own mouth « Shhh..! Don't wake him up already... » the viking sighed and waved her inside, seeing her surprised and mildly upset expression « here, come in. »

Astrid blinked, looking at the boy returning inside of his house, and after glancing one last time at the sleepy black scaly mass, she followed him inside, closing the door behind her.

« Are you finally going to tell me what's going on Hiccup ? » said Astrid as soon as they were inside, but looked away from Hiccup to see around the house, that was looking rather awful. Hiccup was never an ace of housework, but the furniture upside down, objects supposed to rest in drawers spilled on the floor, some things broken here and there, that was too much even for the nerdy viking, who after sighing another time sat on a table and joined his hands on his lap.

« It's Toothless, Astrid. He's acting really weird lately. I'm very worried about him. »

For the past several days, Astrid as well heard the older inhabitants of the village complaining about the chief's dragon. Someone crying over the sheeps that were supposed to end up in his own plate actually serving as the nightfury's meal, stuff broken here and there that some swore to have witnessed the black dragon's guilt, him being overly agressive with the other dragons, even hurting a few... but she didn't pay too much attention to these. Now it seemed it was more serious than she first thought. She frowned, perplexed.

« Is he the one who messed everything up in here ? »

Hiccup nodded saddly, looking down.

« I didn't want to put him outside and strapping him like this... I hated doing this, so much, but... I'm desperate Astrid ! I don't know what to do ! » Tiredness was now mixed with sadness and a hint of fear. « He's barely listening to me anymore. Sometimes he'll be more obedient than others, but most of the time he's just unbearable, he's overly excited all the time, he's full of agressive energy, and when he's actually getting into it, everything I try to calm him down is making him more agitated. I'm keeping him away from the other dragons, else he's always getting in fights, and not the playful kind. And last night... » Hiccup marked a pause, still looking down, before he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing a long slash in his flesh, covered by a heavy set of bandage. Astrid immediately took a worried face and covered her mouth, and Hiccup continued. « Last night, he was getting into yet another of his crisis, and once again I tried to contain him... and, well, this happened. » They both staid silent a moment. « He calmed down right after he saw what he did. I saw that he was sorry, for the forst time in a while he was back to being the dragon I always loved, and... I still don't know if it was a good idea, but that's when I decided to put him in the state you saw him in. He didn't resist at all, he would let me put on the straps and everything. But I still feel guilty for doing it. » he finished looking right into Astrid's eyes.

She staid silent a moment, all trace of anger having left her. She was looking down as well, trying to come up with the best help she could provide to her friends. « Don't feel guilty, you're his friend and you care for him, everything you do is for his own good. I'm sure he knows you would never do something that would harm him. » She rubbed her forehead « Did you ask your mother about this ? » Hiccup's mother has been living with dragons for decades now, and would more than likely be the one to know what was wrong with Toothless. Yet Hiccup shook his head negatively.

« Mom is away for several weeks, she has to deal with things she wouldn't exactly tell me about, I think it's about dragons being threatened by humans in the south. Oh, by Thor, I just can't wait all this time for a solution ! » whined the chief with his face in his hands.

Astrid felt her friend's despair, but her mind was still running, trying to find any beginning of a solution. « Maybe the priest ? »

« He already came after people have complained about Toothless' behavior. Of course he said Loki took possession of him, like he does everytime something weird happens, but after he tried his stupid ritual Toothless was just even more pissed than before. I don't think he'll come back soon after having his beard turned to ashes. »

« You talked to Gobber about it ? »

Hiccup nodded « Yep, but he's as clueless as I am. He says Toothless must have caught some sickness, he advised me to feed him only cooked fishes, but nothing has changed since then. And Toothless doesn't like how cooked food tastes. »

Astrid was starting to run short on ideas. The best option was probably to wait for Valka, Hiccup's mom, to come back. But it could take a long time... maybe too long. Something bad could happen if nothing was done to try and fix the situation. Eventually she spoke up again.

« What about Jarrus the stockbreeder? »

Hiccup blinked and looked up to the blonde viking. « Uh... well, no I didn't ask him, but... »

« I don't see anyone else who could be able to help if Toothless is sick. He's used to take care of cows and horses when they're sick, and to heal them. They're almost as big as Toothless after all. And he also has to deal with a lot of feisty bulls every year, he must be experienced with your situation. »

The idea was making Hiccup cringe a bit. « Toothless isn't livestock, Astrid. »

« No I know he isn't, but do you have a better idea ? Come on, there's no problem in trying. »

Hiccup staid silent for a long moment. He tried to find any other alternative, but the more he was thinking about it, the more he had to admit that Astrid was right. Without Valka around, Jarrus was the most able to help Toothless. And the idea of his dragon being sick implied that his health could go worse by the days... he shook his head and sighed. Maybe he lost enough time already.

« You're right. I'll bring Toothless to the farmer, that's the best thing I can do for now. Thank you. » he got up and Astrid smiled at him, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

« I'm sure everything will be fine. You two went through worst things together, soon enough this will only be a bad memory. »

Hiccup came back to his house around midday after having been to the farm of Jarrus and having explained to the stockbreeder what he needed him for. Toothless has woken up, he was howling and growling while struggling against the restraints that has been put on him. The dragon calmed down a bit when his rider came to him, yet was still agitated. Hiccup stroked his muzzle gently, which helped Toothless controlling himself. « It's okay big boy. I'm taking these off right now. » And he did remove the leash from the pillar. But kept the other straps on while holding the leash in his hands. He cupped the nightfury's cheek « Come on, you're going to have a little check up, be kind 'kay ? » Toothless answered the human with a blink, but lets himself being guided down the hill relatively obediently. His rider fed him with fresh fish on the way, making his mood more easy on him.

The farm was farther from the village than Hiccup's house, the afternoon began before the duo arrived. It was inside the island, farther from the sea as well. And it was rather vast, with big fields in which cows, horses, sheeps and other animals were grazing. The stables were big as well, and next to them was Jarrus' house. Hiccup led his nightfury through the path leading there, and Jarrus was already outside waiting for him, as he has been warned about his coming. The muscular yet rather fat bearded man welcomed his chief back and took Toothless' leash from Hiccup's hand. As soon as he did, the dragon started growling and pulling against it. Hiccup stroked his dragon's neck reassuringly « It's okay bud, he's not gonna hurt you, he's here to help you. »

Jarrus struggled an instant before taking a firm hold on the leash and, seemingly almost effortlessly, yanked the leash down, making Toothless slightly squeal in surprise. « It's alright boy, I've delt with bigger beasts in the past and none ever won over me. This one's no different than a big winged cow, ain't it right Toothy ? » Jarrus snickered as he rolled the leash around his fist to get a shorter and stronger hold on the dragon. Toothless was glaring at him, but Hiccup managed to calm him down by caressing his flanks. « I'll be back soon buddy, please... » he looked into his green eyes « please be kind with Jarrus okay ? All of this is for your own good... trust me. » He smiled at him and caressed his cheek. Toothless huffed, but slightly cooed and rubbed his snout against Hiccup, as a promise. Hiccup smiled bigger, happy to already see his friend back to a more normal state. He pats his neck one last time. « I'll see you soon you annoying reptile. » He then turned to Jarrus and wished him goodbye. He gave a last glance back at Toothless as he was leaving the farmland, and finally left Toothless alone with the livestock's caretaker.

The nightfury's stress level already started to rise when Hiccup went out of sight, but aside his tail whipping the air, he was staying under control. Jarrus looked him over and snorted. « Let's get you inside shall we. » and he pulled Toothless' leash towards the stables.

The stables were mostly empty, the animals out in the fields grazing and enjoying he fresh air. Only a few cows and a horse were still inside. Toothless smelled the musk coming from the boxes, from everywhere in the stables, it was pretty overwhelming. The dragon huffed and sneazed. But soon enough he got more used to the atmosphere, enough to ignore it at least. The farmer attached the leash to the wall at the back of the stables, in a backroom where there was a table as well as a workshop similar to that of Hiccup.

Jarrus started the check up by doing what he would do with one of his sick animal : he checked on his eyes, his mouth, his teeth, his paws, his crotch... Toothless was growling and reluctant to let that stranger touch him, but he managed his best to not get angry. He promised Hiccup. And the guilt caused by last night's event was still present in the back of his mind. Jarrus, on his end, couldn't identify the source of Toothless' disorder. Sure his pupils were a bit wider than normal. Sure he seemed a little more sensitive, especially from the smells. Sure his heartbeat and breath were easily going faster. But nothing about that seemed like a sickness to him. Of course, one thought was around his mind : the dragon was in rut. But that wasn't a sickness.

« Well, to me it's obvious what's going on. Heh. Not sure Hiccup will like it if I get rid of that in the same way I do with my bulls, would he ? »

He would surely need the rider's authorization before emasculating the feisty dragon. Yet it would surely fix all his problems. But he had something else in mind. Jarrus walked to his workbench, and rummaged through the mess of the tools, but also bottles and vials filled with ingredients. He eventually found what he was longing for : a flask filled with a semi transparent liquid, and a big syringe made of wood and metal. As he walked back towards the strapped nightfury, the farmer pourred the content of the flask into the big scary tool.

« Don't worry dragon, that shouldn't hurt more than when you're fighting with the other lizards. You see, my wife's mother was some kind of witch, and she taught her some useful stuff, like potion making. That's her doing, mixed with some of my own researches on my livestock. I kept it for a very special occasion, but in you're case that should be the best you could get. With that, no need to cut off your precious jewels, you should even be able to make babies if you ever get the chance, so that's a win-win ! » He approached the growling dragon warrily, holding the syringe in both hands, before putting one on his flank and raising the other in the air, holding the harmful-looking tool. « You just...gotta...keep calm. Aight ? Don't move an inch and everything's gonna be-Ouch ! »

Without a warning, Toothless has sent his clawy paw right at Jarrus' face, who had to back up and cover himself with his arm, making the syringe fall on the ground in a metallic echoe.

« You stupid lizard ! » The farmer was clenching his teeth, holding his painful arm in the other hand. Toothless hissed at him, baring his fangs. Because of the shock, the syringe opened, and the precious serum has started to be spilled on the dirty ground, covered in hay, animal hairs... Jarrus walked to this mess and swore « Damn it ! » He hurried and knelt down, he quickly rubbed his palms on the floor to retrieve as much liquid as he could back inside the syringe. He then huffed and closed the syringe tightly, glaring at the black dragon.

« Alright, quit being sweet with you bud. You're gonna take your medicine and shut up ! » He said standing right up, then rushing at Toothless from behind, slamming the syringe in him and pushing against it to inject everything it contains right into the nightfury's veins. Of course Toothless roared of pain, but the straps around his mouth muffled the scream. An instant later, Jarrus was pulling the syringe off the dragon and taking a few steps back, wiping off the sweat from his forehead « Hah...aight. Done. Just gotta wait for it to take effect now. »

Toothless was shivering on his four paws, pupils tightened by the shock. His flank, where the syringe penetrated him, was aching from the bite of the needle, but only a small drop of blood came out of it, it would heal in no time. The serum he's been injected with, however, was currently spreading through his whole body, carried by the circulation of his blood, and sent to every corner of his organism with each heartbeat. Jarrus sighed, and after putting the empty syringe back on the workbench, started walking away. « I have a lot of work to do, you stay here and don't try anything stupid. I'll come and see how it goes before the chief is back. » And on these last words, he left the backroom, leaving Toothless alone.

The nightfury was attached too far from the workbench and the door to do anything, and the straps around his muzzle prevented him from playing with fire. But even without these precautions, the young dragon was far from able to try any bold move. Toothless' limbs were starting to feel numb, at first the paws then the whole legs, and that feeling was spreading with the serum up to his brain that was getting all foggy. His head was spinning, and some parts of his body were now feeling very weird. Yet, the male nightfury managed to stay conscious and aware of himself and his surroundings. But the actual ordeal began only a moment later.

At first he thought his sight was tricking him, but he clearly saw the floor slowly getting farther from his face. He tried to lean his head down, but soon realized he couldn't move it as freely as he should. The helpless dragon tried kneeling, but his legs were suddenly way too rigid, far more than what he was used to ! He fell on his elbows, who bent in an unnatural way. Starting to get really scared, the nightfury glanced at his bent front legs, and saw how they've changed : longer, thinner forearm but thicker arm and shoulder, and the reason as to why his head wasn't as mobile as it should be became clear as well. His neck too was a lot thicker. And a little shorter. He whimpered in confusion, but the sound coming from his throat was nothing near what his voice should be. Deeper, monotone, and clearly less draconic. But his hearing wasn't the only sense that disturbed him, his sight also started to shift. His field of vision changed from exclusively his front to his sides, as, yes, his eyes were being moved elsewhere on his face, to the sides of his skull. His muzzle was elongating itself, and bigger nostrils flared at the end of it while his jaws morphed as well, his fangs turning into vegetarian teeth. While his head kept changing, his flanks swell fatter, more round and heavy, hanging lower to the ground from the bones of his frame which were also morphing to support the new weight. The little fins around Toothless' face gradually disappeared, as his ears grew a little longer, looser and thinner, and a pair of small horns grew above them from the sides of his shrinking cranial vault. All over the dragon's body, black scales were fusing with his dermis to then disintegrate, leaving a black naked skin soon covered in a short dark fur.

Toothless eventually managed to get up from the ground, and shakily stood on his paws. Or, by that time, former paws, as his claws and fingers were completely turned into actual hooves, both on front and hinder legs. Toothless turned his bovine head as much as he could to see with his own eyes the new shape he was taking. As he witnessed his long and strong tail shrinking into a ridiculous little thing with a puff of fur covering its tip, he lets out what was supposed to be a growl of confusion, but turned out to be a deep moan... the dragon was mooing. And now, one place in particular was feeling extremely odd. Between his hinder leg, he felt his most private parts both burning hot and completely numb. It made him moo deeper and louder because of all the stress this situation was making him accumulate. He felt his sheath and phallus, his testicles, sinking deeply in his body. A rift opened in the length of the shaft, as it was exposed right under his anus, and another hole formed there, digging deeper inside of "him". While this was happening, yet another new weight could be felt growing between these poor hinder legs. A sack of flesh, of a softer texture and more pinkish color, developed there, and four tips of skin emerged : pink nipples. By the time the numbness and intense warmth was fading away, a nice set of udders finished to form, and Toothless' balls, deep inside of him, fully finished their transition into ovaries.

The former dragon was powerless before what was happening to him. All he... _she_ could do, was mooing of despair and anxiety. What happened to the last of the nightfury ? How was that possible ? When will she turn back to her original form ? Was this permanent ? What will Hiccup say when he'll see her like this ? Will he even recognize her ? It was harder to think with the smaller, less elaborate brain she now had. Yet, while her behavior couldn't help but to be more placid, almost apathetic, Toothless' self and emotions staid unchanged. Her little tail was flickering, her pupils, wider than in a dragon's eyes, were still tightened by the stress. And now, the poor cow was left all alone locked in the backroom, filled by her bovine lament. Within barely more than one hour, Toothless has been completely, both from the inside and from the outside, transformed into a female cow. Out of desperation, Toothless eventually fell silent.

Jarrus came back to the stables a a little less than two hours after having left Toothless in the backroom. He was almost over with his duties for the day, some things remained, but he was a little too worried about how the treatment went on the nightfury while he was away. He needed to check on him before being able to relax and call it a day. The stables were as silent as they were supposed to be by that hour, and he quickly made his way to the backroom. As soon as he entered though, the farmer froze.

Toothless looked at him right as he walked past the door frame, her bovine stare laying on the farm's owner. The first thought jumping to this one's mind was that his wife came here and moved the dragon somewhere else, to put one of the cows in his place. But he immediately knew that it couldn't be the case. These straps around the black cow's snout, those that fell off her back, supposed to be holding a pair of wings, the collar and the leash attached to the wall, the red prosthetic tailfin laying on the ground behind her... when he looked back into the green eyes of that unknown cow, he had no choice but to admit it, before him was the last nightfury, turned into a lowly female bovine ! She answered to the farmer's shock by a moo and a flicker of her right ear. She was way less agitated than just after her transformation, it seemed that the new shape of her brain made it easier for her strong instinctive reaction to not disturb her natural placidness for too long. But inside of her, she was still worried and feeling very weird about everything that happened. Carefully, Jarrus approached her, triggering no reaction from the cow. He moved a hand to her head and stroked between her horns in confusion « By Odin... how did that happen ? This is crazy. » He bit his cheek thoughtfully, and removed the straps from her snout. Those were useless now. She thanked him with a calm moo. The farmer then moved around her, checking her silhouette, he lifted her tail and she didn't flinch. He stopped for a few seconds here. « Yep. You're definitely a female now, Toothless. » He crouched and felt her shapely udders. Those would be perfect to be milked, he thought to himself before standing up again. He scratched the back of his head, his eyes locked on the transformed dragon.

« And what are we doing now. Tss, tss... this is all your fault. When you made me spill the serum on the floor, it must have been mixed with bits from my cows that were here before you. It wasn't supposed to do such a... blasphemy ! It should have made your aggressive sexual instincts less strong, it should have made you feel all better and nicer, but you had to be the dumb lizard you are. By the gods, I will always hate dragons, no matter what the others say. »

Toothless turned her head to look at him cluelessly. He looked back at her silently before sighing and shaking his head. He patted the rear of the black cow. « What am I going to tell your rider now, hm ? I can't lie to him, can I ? » The answer he got from her was a slow blink of her eyelids and long eyelashes. He glanced at her hips. They were the ideal shape and size to bear a lot of healthy calves. « He's going to be back anytime soon anyway, too short for my limited brain to come up with a decent story. I guess I'll just tell him everything as it happened. » He patted her flank once again as he walked to the wall, and detached the leash from it. He pulled against her collar, and she followed him. « C'mon. Let's at least put you somewhere better for you until then. »

The stockbreeder led Toothless through the stables and guided her to the fields. The transformed dragon, despite his seemingly obedient and bovinely apathetic demeanor, still could feel how wrong it was for her to be this way. But thinking too much about it was exhausting. She needed support right now, and surprisingly Jarrus appeared able to give her some. He was after all way more experienced with cows than with nightfuries.

Toothless was brought to one of the grazing fields, it was near the end of the afternoon, and the other cows of the farm were still out here living their life. Once in the field, Jarrus removed the leash from her collar and caressed her neck. « Don't worry girl, you'll be fine. »

The black cow looked around at the vast field of grassland, seeing the other cows in the distance, most of their coats being either immaculate or black and white. She smelled the wet air, leaned her head down following the scent of fresh grass, and instinctively took a bite from it. She chewed on it. It was feeling so right, so relaxing. The taste of the munched weed spreading in her maw, bits sticking on her square shaped teeth, the satisfying action of masticating, it made all her worries go away for the time being. She kept grazing, her tail swishing the air time to time as flies started to come at her. Jarrus observed her in silence a moment, somewhat amazed at how quickly she started acting just like any other cow. At least he could let her with them now, and go finish what he had to before he would have a tough discussion with Hiccup. And so he left, closing the fence's door behind him.


	2. Toothless' New Experience

Toothless was left alone in the pasture, grazing in a semingly peaceful and serene fashion. Well, not exactly alone, as a bit farther from her were the other cows of Jarrus, some of them giving mildly curious glances from a distance at the new black cow. However there was indeed something beneath that phlegmatic look of her.

Her mind couldn’t be as complex as it was as a dragon. Cows’ brains just weren’t wired for that. But deep inside of it, she, or he was still himself. Aware, in a way, of what was happening and what has happened to him. She knew what she was supposed to be. She was remembering everything. And she desperately wanted to turn back. But as soon as she would stop and try to think about it… everything was becoming more ellusive, her reasonings were losing their meaning… and it would quickly be brushed off her mind. She would return to graze, the only thing able for the time being to make her more at ease. Yet still with that same disturbing, displeasant feeling of malaise, almost sickening, lingering in the back of her diminished brain. And that was without mentioning that there were other alien feelings in her new body she had to take into account. That itchy warmth inside of her. Specifically located in the area between her hinder legs, deep under her skin. Something like a fire softly burning. Something that would make her newly shaped private parts quite more sensitive to the soft fresh breeze of Berk than they should be. That too, was making her uncomfortable.

Sometimes here and there Toothless threw a bovine eye towards the other cows. The natural ones. Looking at them, being with them, in that same living space, was causing in her mixed feelings to occur. On one hand, she shouldn’t be here. She didn’t want to be here with them. She was NOT part of them, and didn’t want to. She was a dragon. A nightfury. Yet… it still felt kind of right ? She wasn’t looking like a dragon anymore, at all. Even her own voice would confirm her that. Wasn’t it, somewhat normal to be with those like her ? Like how she currently was ? How could she be around dragons now ? The mere idea of it was so intimidating, and that last thought was what she was resting on when the thinking was getting too hard to handle. And after all, she was strangely drawn towards them as she kept grazing in the field, taking step after step closer to the other cows and their youngs. A noise caught her attention behind her, and as she lifted her head up from the grass to look at the source of it, she would see two man entering the pasture after the fence’s entrance has been closed. Her face took a much more expressive look. Hiccup ! Hiccup was back !

Hiccup was very confused as he followed the farmer into the enclosure made for the cows. Jarrus has been extremely vague, but it definitely sounded like something bad happened. Oh no… did Toothless go berserk on the cows ? But they didn’t seem scared in the least, and their was no trace of such an event. Jarrus walked ahead of him and guided him towards the livestock. The young viking’s heart was beating fast and soundful, his breath a little frantic.

Jarrus suddenly started to slow down. Hiccup looked around for Toothless, or any sign of him, but couldn’t see anything. By the gods, did he ran away ?! But his panick attack would immediately be cut short as Jarrus stopped in front of a black cow. The only totally black cow he had, actually. Toothless frowned a bit, before he heard « Here he is...well, he… I mean… There is Toothless. » Hiccup looked around again, confused. « No, no... » Jarrus stopped him « Your dragon is right here in front of you. Just… no so much of a dragon anymore. »

Hiccup did look in front of you, his eyes laying upon the black cow looking at him. His heart skipped a beat. « ...Too...T-Toothless ? » The cow’s green eyes, which were like weirdly...sad ? Seemed to light up as she looked back at him, and she lets out what he would hear as a moo of joy. He almost straight up fell off on his butt, stumbling backwards, thunderstrucked, befoe managing to regain balance with his iron foot. « Toothless ?! » He moved his utterly shocked eyes to Jarrus, almost believing it was a very stupid prank. « By the gods, what the hell ?! T-This can’t be Toothless ! Jarrus, where is he ?! »

The farmer had his arms crossed, lips tight and pinched, looking at the black cow while thinking every word ahead of letting them out. « I’m no joker, chief, I ain’t kidding you. This cow really is your dragon. Was… whatever, that’s really your Toothless. »

The former dragon was looking at Hiccup and Jarrus confusedly, but mostly focusing on Hiccup. Why was it harder for her to understand him… She was roughly getting the meaning of what he was saying, but without a doubt not as clearly as she used to. Hence her confusion to Hiccup’s reaction. Her rider’s face was livid, his eyes wide open and pupils tight as grains of sand. He had a hand on his forehead, which was sweating insanely. He wiped it off with the back of his palm, but when the hand touched Toothless’ head to lay between her horn, big drops of salty water were already pouring from his skin again. « Toothless.. ? Buddy.. ? Is this… real ? Are you still in here ?? Oh dear Thor, this is so crazy ! » His voice was shivering as much as his hand. Toothless, in return, gave a soft, melancholic moo, and rubbed her head into his hand a bit. The viking gulped down, holding back his breath. At least his dragon didn’t forget about him… hopefully, his mind was untouched. He caressed her head a bit, and cupped her cheek. « By Odin… what happened... » He turned his head to Jarrus, slowly starting to calm down. It was a miracle that poor Hiccup didn’t faint after having a panick attack. A few years ago, that’s surely what would have happened.

The stockbreeder cleared his throat « Well... » he moved a hand to rub behind his thick neck « Like I told you, when you left I’ve put Toothless in the backroom of my stables, and I’ve examined him everywhere to see what was wrong. I got it straight as soon as I saw him, almost. The feisty boy was in rut, I’ve seen enough bulls in my career to now what that mean, yup. But I thought you wouldn’t really, uh, like it if I were to take care of it like I do with bulls, y’know ? »

Hiccup frowned at the farmer, teeth clenched « And you thought just right, yeah. » The farmer cleared his throat again, a fist in front of his mouth « Yeah, heh.

\- And so what ? » Hiccup was starting to lose patience.

« Well, you still told me to try and take care of that in some way ! So that’s when I thought of something else... » As Jarrus kept explaining how everything went, his face was getting more and more perplexed. He got a little angry when he got to the syringe part, but managed to hide it. After all, the guy was really trying to give his help. He was still stroking Toothless’ new furred jaws while listening to the big man, and she was enjoying it mindlessly, almost forgetting about everything happening around her.

« And when I came back, well… Toothless was there, like this. That’s… all I can say, sadly. » He shakes his head and puts his head in his strong farmer palm « Listen boy, I’m really, really, really sorry about that. That’s hands down the biggest mistake I’ve made since I’m living here, I’ve never felt so ashamed in my life. If I can help in any way, I’ll do, now if you wanna punish me or something I’ll accept it, that’s all I deserve. I’ll face it with honor like a true viking does. »

Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes, resumed to Toothless, and scratched her ear in silence before speaking again. « It’s… okay. You meant only good, you’ve made a mistake sure, but we all do. In the first place, I wasn’t even able to understand my dragon enough to see he was just in rut. » He moved his hand off Toothless’ head and turned to face Jarrus. Meanwhile the black cow leaned her head down to graze.

« We’re both in this mess, so now we have to fix it. » He rubs his fingers in the corner of his eyes, frowning « Where is your wife ? She must know something that could help.

\- Yeah, surely, the thing is Ana’s not here right now, she’s out seeing friends of her.

-Ah... » Hiccup scratched his head « Mm… Then... let’s keep all that a secret until she’s back. »

Jarrus blinked, unfolding his arms from his chest « Uh… Alright ? Can I ask why though ? »

« I...just… don’t want this to be known. Everyone’s going to be curious, they’re going to talk, it’s gonna put even more mess over the mess, and it’s going to make it more messy to deal with. And that’s already going to be a big enough mess with only the two of us to take care of it. So, not a word to your wife, your kids, or anyone. Got it ?

\- Gotcha. » He answered nodding seriously. He wasn’t in any position to contest the young chief’s orders.

« Good. I really hope Ana knows how to make an antidote... » The dragon rider glances at Toothless masticating the grass from the ground, her small tail casting the flies away, sometimes her ear twitching. « But I’m still going to look into any books I can find, anything that lay be useful. » He resumed to the farmer, looking into his eyes more seriously than ever. He had regained enough control over himself to almost make any traces of shock from earlier disappear. He had to prevent himself from panicking. His friend needed him.

« For the time being, Jarrus, I want you to take care of Toothless here. Treat him… ugh...her, like your own cow. I mean, no, better than your own cow, like my own cow ! I-I mean, my own dragoness ! I-I mean d-dragon ! He’s...She’s...T-Toothless’ my dragon ! » And, after all, the awkward insecure boy was back from under that supposedly tough viking chief’s ethos. His heart, calmer a second ago, was once again racing like crazy, sweat dropping on his cheek. Jarrus nodded and placed a warm hand on Hiccup’s back.

« Yeah, your dragon, will always be, I’ll take care of Toothless like my own child. » While the stockbreeder patted his back, Toothless nudhed his side with her bovine snout and rubbed into his hand, trying to reassure her friend. He looked down at her, slowly breathing through his nose to calm down, and cupped her cheek affectionately. He slightly smiled for a second before sighing.

« I’ll come check on Toothless as much as I can. If the others ask, I’ll see he’s here until he’s doing better. »

Jarrus nodded. « Understood. » He staid silent a few minutes, Hiccup saying nothing, just caressing his cow’s snout. « You can stay here as long as you want. I’ll leave you two alone for now. » He took a step away, glanced at them again, and eventually left the field.

Hiccup’s eyes were locked on Toothless’ new form. He sat in the grass next to her, caressing her thick neck. « This is so unreal... » The cow looked down at him, they both looked into each other’s eyes, and she gave him a slow blink. He sighed, his hand on her neck still.

« This is still you, right ? You’re still my best buddy Toothless, you’re still my one and only annoying lizard in there... » she mooed lightly, and gave him and gentle lick on the cheek, tasting the salty sweat from his skin. He smiled a little bit.

« To me, looks like you are. » He really hoped so, and couldn’t help but wonder if he wasn’t taking his desire for reality. When he was looking into these green bovine eyes, he could still see the particular light of the dragon’s gaze he’s been so used to. But… he could also see the dull pupil of a common cow like thousands of others. Which one of the two was the most preponderant… he honestly couldn’t know. Sometimes he would only see the latter, when she was grazing absentmindedly, or looking at nothing in particular as if nothing mattered. But sometimes he would swear to be back with his dragon friend, when she was looking for cuddles and trying to communicate with him. They staid like that for many long minutes, and Hiccup took her head in his hands, laying his forehead against hers.

« No matter what, you’ll still be the same Toothless to me. The same dragon I love more than anything, that means the world to me. » He pulled away, holding her head in his hands, looking into her eyes « We’ll find a cure, I promise you. You’ll be back in your actual body, and we’ll go flying together. » He smiled at her, this time trying to reassure her himself. She was looking back into his, and right now there was no doubt that it was his Toothless he was looking at. She lets out a soft moo, and rubs her snout against him. « I know, I know, it’s not easy. But we’ll get through this together, like we always do. » His smile was confident, she looked up to him as he caressed her head. She huffed and gave another moo, that he heard as a prove of her trusting him. He nodded, and slowly got up.

« I’m sorry I have to leave you here, but I’ll come back as soon as possible. I’m not abandonning you, okay ? Never. You know that buddy. » Her ear flickered, and he gave one last stroke on her neck « See you tomorrow girl. » He blushed « b-buddy ! I-I meant buddy. Uh...yeah… good night Toothless. » He immediately turned back and walked away, feeling suddenly very embarrassed at how naturally that came out.

Toothless didn’t notice how he called her. She wasn’t able to tell such details anymore. But she was still sad to see him go away. She hoped he would come back soon… the sun was setting, the place was getting darker. As the viking went out of sight, she leaned her head down. Grazing. What else could she do, she was a cow.

Jarrus came back a bit later to bring the cows back inside the stables for the night. They all let themwelves being guided out of the field obediently, the calves following their mothers. And Toothless, while feeling rather uncomfortable about following the flock just like she was part of it, still did it quite naturally. She may be the only black one in here, the other cows seemed to already have accepted the green eyed lass among them. The rooms inside the stables were one by one being filled, until Toothless was the only one left with Jarrus. There was one room left for her, one that was supposed to be used for particular occasions, but it’ll have to do for tonight. He prefered to have the transformed nightfury isolated from the other cows when possible. Maybe they were having some effect on her ? He had no idea, but there was no problem with some extra caution. To lead the black cow to her room, he has put a collar around on her, just like those of the other cows, with a bell hanging under her neck. Toothless was a bit curious about it, but didn’t really mind.

The room was a bit larger than the others, it was more space than one cow alone could use. At least Toothless would be comfortable in here, did he think. He held the door as she stepped inside. « There you go. There’s some hay in the corner, everything for you to feel just like at home. » He looked at her for a little longer, crossing her slow blinking gaze, and left after giving a tap on the door, closing it.

Jarrus went to bed alone tonight, his wife didn’t come back yet. He spent the evening with his young son, tucked him to bed, before slipping into his own. But the farmer slept awfully bad. His brain would review again and again everything that happened today, keeping his mind busy past midnight and beyond. The guilt, above all, was keeping him awake. He saw how strong the bond was between Hiccup and his dragon friend, and because of his mistake, that bond was being harmed, maybe broken forever. While mulling over all the wrong he did, his mind kept wandering to the back of the stables where Toothless was now asleep. The transformed cow had eventually crouched in the hay, and thanks to her simpler brain, was less bothered with angsty thoughts that didn’t prevent her from falling asleep. It has been a long day, and she was tired. It was almost the end of the night though when slumber finally got the better out of Jarrus.

Dawn was just coming in when Ana came into view of the farm. It was early morning, but farmwork required farmers to be up with the sun. She opened the door to her house, and saw her young son awake in the kitchen. « Mommy’s back » she smiled at him as he came to hug her. She returned his affection and looked around « Daddy isn’t up already ? »

The kid shook his head « No, he’s still asleep in bed.

\- Ah… well, looks like we’ll have to start without him. How about you go check on the hen house ? » Right away he nodded, and putting a little cap on his head went outside. Ana, on the other hand, took some time for herself, making some beverage to get her ready for the day. Once she was totally up and running, she headed towards the stables.

Having grown in the farm, the cows were used to their daily schedule, and already awake. Ana went over each one of the rooms, greeting them like old friends. She was opening the boxes, getting them out and bringing them to their pastures one after the other. She then went to get the bulls outside as well, and finally the horses, each going to different places on the farm’s domain. The last ones out, the farmer’s wife came to check a second time on the stables’ rooms, until getting to the lasts ones in the back of the building, those that were filled only in certain parts of the year. And, to her own surprise, saw yet another cow inside one of them. It was a beautiful animal, completely black fur, and looking in perfect shape. Toothless was still asleep, and opened her eyes only when the woman opened the door and came in with a broad smile.

« Hello there girl ! Are you new ? I haven’t seen you here before. » Toothless lifted her head to look at the newcomer, still crouching in the hay. She slowly blinked at her, one ear flickering, and let out a simple moo. « My, you’re gorgeous ! » she complimented her as she came closer, and helped her get up. Toothless was a bit warry, but felt like she could trust this woman who smelled a lot like Jarrus. She stroked her fur a bit, eyeing her over « Well, if you’re here, that can mean only one thing... » she walked around the black cow to get a view of her crotch by lifting the little tail. She gave only a quick glance at those subtly swollen and blushing genitals before nodding « Yep, you’re in heat girl. With how young you look it must be your first one. » She kept that reassuring smile on and came to the cow’s head, caressing her snout. « Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be just fine. Come here girl » she took her by the collar, and made Toothless follow her outside of the box.

Toothless was clueless, she was just following that strange woman outside of the room, then outside of the stables. But instead of bringing her to the field where the other cows were, she guided her the other way. Toothless started to feel stressed. It was different from yesterday, and her bovine brain didn’t like that. Her dragon mind neither. But Hiccup said he’ll be back soon, that everything would be fine until then, so… there was no use in trying anything against it. They passed by the horses’ field, to a more secluded area of the domain. Ana led Toothless to another set of fences circling green grasses, just like the cows’ pasture, but smaller. The farmer lady opened them to get Toothless inside, and let go off her collar. « There you go girl. Do you have a name ? I guess we’ll figure one out if need be. » She patted th former dragon’s neck. There was a weird scent in the air that she would pick up with slight apprehension, looking around for its source… that she would soon see approaching.

« Ah, there he is ! You two must be around the same age, you should get along just fine. I’m sure he’ll take good care of you » said Ana as she was already walking away towards the fences, and hurrying to jump over them.

Toothless’ pupils tightened in terror as she saw the brown bull coming closer and closer to her. Right now, she was fully aware of what was going on, and she hated where this was going. Letting out deep moos of fright did nothing for Ana to come back and take her away, the farmer has left already. It didn’t do any better in repelling the strong male bovine. She could _see_ very clearly the effect she was having on him. And, maybe more unsettling, the effect _he_ was starting to have on _her_. Before she knew it, she felt his warm breath on her skin, and her whole body tensed…

* * *

Morning has almost entirely passed by when Jarrus finally awoke. The viking farmer grunted as he slowly sat on the edge of his bed, scratching his messy beard. One glance through the window, and the grumpy stockbreeder swore as he hurried to get prepared. « Damnit… overslept. Again. » Hopefully his son would have started to take care of stuff. He was a good boy, hard worker and dutiful. But that made himself feel even more of a poor example for him. Dressed in the simplest clothes he could find, Jarrus walked downstairs, only to find his wife sitting in the kitchen with a hot steamy bowl in her hands. She smiled at him, and bashfully returned the grin « Hey...heh, howdy there beautiful.

\- Howdy~ » she chuckled as he came to sit with her « Slept well handsome ? Looks like yes, so much you wouldn’t leave your pillow alone.

\- I had a terrible night, but that’s alright. » He stretched a bit and sighed « When did you get back hon ? »

She took a sip from her bowl « Quite a few hours ago actually. Don’t worry your little head, me and your son took care of most things already. »

Jarrus was relieved to hear that, and relaxed a bit. « Thanks love, I dunno what I’d do without you sometimes. »

She grinned and winked at him « You’d screw everything up. »

His face immediately took a grimmer look. He scratched his bearded chin glancing away « Yeaah… Speaking about that... »

Ana looked at her man curiously, before slightly frowning when she saw how serious he suddenly went. « Honey ? What’s wrong ? » Getting no immediate answer, she sets the bowl back on the table. « Jarrus, what happened while I wasn’t here ? »

T he farmer sighed and sits back in his chair, crossing his arms on his large chest.  «  It’s...okay, it’ll sound kinda crazy, but this is not a joke or anything. The new chief came to me yesterday. He told me about his dragon acting strange and all, thinking he might be sick or something. I don’t know nothing about these lizards, but since I know my way around animals and since he ran out of option, he asked me to take a look and hopefully fix things for him.

\-  It’s the nightfury, Toothless right ? I always liked that big flying cat, and Stoick’s son goes so well with him. I hope it was nothing too bad ?

\- Oh, no, nothing serious really, the  lizard was just going through his first rut. Pretty late for a first, but I guess dragons works different from livestock  on that stuff .  Anyway, now I see that the guy’s getting all feisty and grumpy from the u rges , so I gotta take care of that like I’ve been told to. »

Ana blinked at her husband  «  Wait, don’t tell me you..?

\-  Nah of course I didn’t. I mean, yeah that’s the first thing that jumped to my head, but of course I wouldn’t do that without asking Hiccup first. »  He scratched his beard again  «  Though… I still had orders, and, y’know, maybe I wanted to impress him more than I should. Anyway, I… thought about an alternative. »  He left a short blank, Ana listening carefully.  «  You know, the potion of...how d’you say that again, “apatho... ies..a..” »

\- “ Apatheia.” The potion of Apatheia, that calms down one’s burning passions and makes them more manageable.

\- Yeah, that. Well, I’ve been trying to adapt the recipe to make it work for sexual urges specifically. You know, to make the bulls less of assholes, by relieving them dickheads from their naughty cocky tendencies, but without having to get rid of what they’re packing between the legs. »

A na’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, and, admittedly,  skeptically.  «  Oh really ? And… is it working this time ? I told you to be very cautious with alchemy since your last try. »

\-  I know, I know, I’ve been super cautious. So, yeah, I tried it to deal with the nightfury. »

A na’s frown hardened  «  You  _ tried _ on him ? How many tests did you do before ?

\-  Well, uh… this counted as a test, I guess. »  Seeing his wife’s shocked face, he immediately tried to defend himself.  «  But I’ve really been cautious when I made it ! It took me weeks to finish it, I really did everything right !

\-  You can’t know that until you test it out, that’s what being cautious means Jarrus. »  Ana’s stern gaze was making the strong farmer feel concerned about the next part of the story.

«  A-Anyway, so yeah, I gave it to the dragon, it seemed to react well enough so I left him in the backroom with my workshop and I went to finish the work of the day. »

A na’s eyes were locked on her husband, both confused and warry, not sure what to expect from this.  « ... And ? »

J arrus fell silent for an instant, not daring to cross his wife’s gaze. He cleared his throat before continuing  «  When I came back a few hours later to check on him… err… he, hum… the dragon, was changed into a… cow. »  Ana’s face was blank.  «  I mean, an actual cow, horns, hooves, snout, tail, udders, everything like a true female cow. »  Jarrus was starting to speak at a high speed, throwing up everything as fast as he could.  «  S-so I brought him, err, her to the field with the other cows, then I explained everything to Hiccup, h-he won’t punish us or anything but he wants us to keep the secret for now and to help him find a way to turn the dragon back. Then he left, I brought the cows back inside, I brought Toothless inside with them, of course there was no room left so I put her in a breeding room for the night... »

A na’s eyes gradually widened as he kept explaining, and  her face flashed livid.  «  Wait, the black cow in heat, in the breeding room, is..?

\-  You saw her ? Yeah, that’s the dragon.

- Oh no, by Odin ! »

S he right away jumped off her chair, almost making it fall, and stormed out of the kitchen. Jarrus blinked at her in confusion, getting up as well  «  Honey, where are you going ? »  He just had the time to see her slam the door open, and went outside holding on her skirt to lift it up while she was running. Jarrus did his best to follow her, barely managing to catch up.

A na was exhausted when she arrived at the enclosure where she left the black cow, but not as much as Jarrus several feet behind her. She jumped above the fence and ran in the grass until she could see Toothless, near the brown bull grazing. The black cow looked at her as she was standing there a few meters away, and gave both her and Jarrus catching up a gaze full of confusion, followed by a slight moo. Jarrus was panting next to his wife, looking at Toothless in fear of what he was understanding from where she was. And from the bull right next to her.

«  Did… did she get..?

\-  Only one way to make sure. »  She said hiding her dread. Jarrus gulped down and nodded, walking up to the bull and driving him away while Ana came to the female. Both were looking into each others’ eyes, and before checking any clinical sign could see in these green eyes the confirmation of what happened.  «  It’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay... »  She said patting her neck and flank as she was getting around her, lifted her tail up. She froze an instant. Jarrus was looking at her from afar, biting his cheek.

« ... Jarrus

\-  Ana ?

\- She’s been bred, Jarrus. »

T oothless couldn’t understand what the two humans were saying. But she needed no explanation to know what happened to her.

And how, despite the fear, she loved every second of it in an uncanny way.


End file.
